icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob Dailey
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Kingston, ON, CAN | career_start = 1973 | career_end = 1982 | draft = 9th overall | draft_year = 1973 | draft_team = Vancouver Canucks | wha_draft = 52nd overall | wha_draft_year = 1973 | wha_draft_team = Toronto Toros }} Bob Dailey (born May 3, 1953 in Kingston, Ontario) is a retired a professional ice hockey defenceman who spent 9 years in the National Hockey League between 1973 and 1982. Playing career The league's tallest player until the arrival of Willie Huber in 1978, Dailey was a tremendous combination of size and skill on the blueline. He was selected ninth overall by the Vancouver Canucks in the 1973 NHL Amateur Draft from the Toronto Marlboros, where he had won the Memorial Cup as a junior. He immediately stepped into the Canucks roster as one of their top defenders, registering 7 goals and 24 points as a rookie in 1973–74. In 1974–75, Dailey registered 12 goals and 48 points to lead Canuck defenders and was named the club's top blueliner. He had another fine season in 1975–76, notching 15 goals despite missing time to injury. However, the Canucks would deal him to the Philadelphia Flyers mid-way through the 1976–77 season in exchange for Jack McIlhargey and Larry Goodenough. The deal would prove a lopsided one as McIlhargey and Goodenough were never more than bit players for the Canucks while Dailey would be the Flyers' top defender for the next 5 years. In 1977–78, Dailey emerged as a star for the Flyers. His 21 goals and 57 points would set club records (now broken) for a defender, and he was selected to play in the NHL All-Star Game. In 1979–80 he would register 39 points in just 61 games, and then add 17 more points in the playoffs in helping the Flyers reach the Stanley Cup Finals. In 1980–81 he was again named the Flyers' top defender and was selected to play in his second All-Star Game, but his season was ended prematurely due to a knee injury which required surgery. 12 games into the 1981–82 season, Dailey shattered his ankle catching a rut in the ice in a game in Buffalo. The injury required 3 screws to repair and forced his retirement at the age of only 28. He attempted a comeback with the Hershey Bears of the American Hockey League in 1985, but found he could not compete and retired for good after only five games. Dailey finished his career with 94 goals and 231 assists for 325 points in 561 NHL games, along with 814 penalty minutes. Awards and achievements *'1975': Named Vancouver Canucks' top defenceman *'1978': Played in NHL All-Star Game *'1979': Named Philadelphia Flyers' top defenceman *'1981': Played in NHL All-Star Game *'1981': Named Philadelphia Flyers' top defenceman Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1970-71 Toronto Marlboros OHA 36 2 3 5 36 -- -- -- -- -- 1971-72 Toronto Marlboros OHA 62 11 39 50 135 -- -- -- -- -- 1972-73 Toronto Marlboros OHA 60 9 55 64 200 -- -- -- -- -- 1973-74 Vancouver Canucks NHL 76 7 17 24 143 -- -- -- -- -- 1974-75 Vancouver Canucks NHL 70 12 36 48 103 5 1 3 4 14 1975-76 Vancouver Canucks NHL 67 15 24 39 119 2 1 1 2 0 1976-77 Vancouver Canucks NHL 44 4 16 20 52 -- -- -- -- -- 1976-77 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 32 5 14 19 38 10 4 9 13 15 1977-78 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 76 21 36 57 62 12 1 5 6 22 1978-79 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 70 9 30 39 63 8 1 2 3 14 1979-80 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 61 13 26 39 71 19 4 13 17 22 1980-81 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 53 7 27 34 141 7 0 1 1 18 1981-82 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 12 1 5 6 22 -- -- -- -- -- 1985-86 Hershey Bears AHL 5 0 0 0 8 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 561 94 231 325 814 63 12 34 46 105 External links * Meltzer, Bill, "Flyers Heroes of the Past: Bob Dailey" at Philadelphiaflyers.com * *Profile at hockeydraftcentral.com Category:Born in 1953 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Hershey Bears players Category:NHL All-Stars Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Toronto Marlboros alumni Category:Vancouver Canucks draft picks Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:Memorial Cup winners Category:Retired in 1982